It's your last chance
by Flutterbydaiseys
Summary: It's time. Gabriella has grown up with a family who fight, one problem, she doesn't like violence. Her parents send her to her uncle's to learn how and when to fight.HIATUS


Delivering a kick is easy. Aim, Extend, Hit then retract.

Taking a kick is harder. Everyone can say they are every painful, some people can even say they've dodged one and attacked twice as hard. But me? Nah, don't be silly, I can't dodge a kick with a pole, me.

I'm an 16 year old girl who was born in a family of fighting. But unfortunately, me being the youngest and not into fighting at all, I've been sent to my uncles in New York. '_you will learn to fight there, with my cousins and their friends._' that's the words from my mother; Lilly dreycot, my parents never married sadly.

So here I am, standing outside 'top guns gym.' Dressed in grey sweatpants and a 'we not me' T-shirt, with a black leather hooded jacket hanging on my left hand.

Letting out a rather obnoxious sigh, I started towards to dreaded building , but as I grabbed the door handle, it came towards me at an incredible speed, A well build guy appeared.

'Oh. Sorry, mate.' he said, holding the door for me, with a welcoming smile.

'It's ok, Thanks' I replied walking in.

Now I may have been brought up in a family of fighting, and I may know the fighting terms, My parents sent me to learnt how to fight. I already know how to bloody fight, but I'm just not into it. But here, they have a total different style. There is no way on the planet earth, I'd be able to learnt, well… _That._

They were all flying about the place, throwing each other punches here and there, practicing flying kicks and roundhouses. Looking around I found three of my cousins, Samantha, Alec and Luna, I know this family has some weird names going around, I mean, one of my aunties are called bellatrix!

"Ah, Gabriella. How are you?" I heard an all to familiar voice. My uncle Rex, He looks like a well known wrestler but he's a big teddy bear at heart.

"Rex!, I'm fine, a bit scared now that I've seen how good these people fight, How are you?" Rex has to be the best uncle in the entire world, he tried to persuade my parents that My 'non-interest' in fighting is because I'm too focused on my studies and have no time to be interested in it. Obviously, it isn't, I just hate Violence.

" I'm Awesome. Alec, Luna!" turning around, I spotted my favourite cousin; Alec. He's really friendly and gives people a chance weather they look like a twat or not, I loved him.

Smiling the biggest smile I've seen in a while, Alec hugged me , engulfing me with muscles the size of footballs bulging out of his arms, he really has grown a lot since I last saw him, upwards and outwards.

"Now, how is the best cousin the world these days?" he laughed as he let go of me to see me gagging; He Stank.

"I'm superb, but Alec, could you wash, or even better, shower before you even come near me, in the future, I'd like to live." I joked, holding my nose and giving him a disgusted look.

I had been here for around three hours now, just watching, and taking in the moves they done. It was coming up to closing time, I got told by one of the members there would be a round game after shut up, I was so staying to see that.

I may not like fighting, I hate violence, but if this is just some fun, and messing around, I'm gonna watch. Now come to think about it, I wouldn't mind messing around with my cousin. I'd love it to go back to the old days, when me and Alec would mess around and play fight all the time, near to the point where we would have to be split up.

"Gabs, You up for a play fight?" Alec said coming up behind me, putting his left arm on my shoulder, with a mischievous grin on his face.

I laughed and walked away from him to Rex, and hid behind him, as if I knew he was going to protect me.

"Leave her alone, Alec." Rex said amused, as alec made his way around him to me and grabbed me.

As I flew through the air, I let out a small squeal, with a huge smile on my face, I love this, being with my family.

"Alec, let me down, I'll play fight with you!" I screamed as he bounced me up, so I literally was flying through the air, but my reflexes caught me and I landed on my feet in a stance only a tiger should take, when its about to pounce.

"Ooo, she's after the kill" he sang, coming towards me with his fist risen, I was more than in for the kill. I was ready to fight.

Pouncing towards him with my fists out, at the last moment jumping up and nudging him with my knee, making him stumble back, then landing on my feet only two inches away from him.

"Ah, so you want a proper fight do you?" He said with a devil of a smirk.

At this moment, I couldn't take my eyes off of him, I couldn't lose. Not again. At the age of ten, me and alec had a proper fight, well, proper messing around fight anyway, and he won. Unfairly. So I want revenge, ever since that day, I had been training nearly everyday.

Suddenly he came towards me, but all I could see was his foot swing around in a circle motion, Shit. A kick, I can never dodge a kick, but Just as it came inches away from me, I ducked and swung my left leg out and grabbed his right calf with my right hand, hooking my foot around his ankle and bringing his leg towards me, sending me to the ground with a thump.

"wow." I said to my self as I stood up, Everything went silent. And then I heard clapping.

Turning around, I found the said clapper, or clappers shall I say. Rex, Luna and Samantha.

"well done gabs, Very well done." Rex praised me, coming towards me

"You're first ever dodge, and attack from a kick."

It was. My first ever dodge attack. Oh my gosh, Yes!, I've done it. I've done the one thing on the _'Gabriella impossible List' ._ And before I knew it, I had a very tight arm wrapped round my neck from behind, and my right leg had been lifted and folded behind me, Leaving me shocked and still, Only barely able to breath, he's got me.

"Try get out of this one then miss 'I can do anything'." he said, winding me up, I'm not going to left you beat me again Mr.

So here goes, I clasped both my hand together and brought them over my head and over Alec's, with all my strength, I pulled my self up, so I was hanging off of him, then swung my left leg down, hitting Were I was aiming, Sending Alec to the floor in agony, forcing him to let go of me, and let me stand, I turned around to se him rolling on the floor holding him self whaling, sending me into fits of laughter.

"Don't do that again. You might break your leg" Rex said laughing a bit, but still serious. "Well, not until you know how to do it properly" he laughed and nudged me back to Alec, being the nice cousin I am, I helped him, only to feel myself flying through the air, and back on to the floor, Alec had grabbed my foot, and right thigh and pushed me up. Getting up from the floor, I stood right in front Of him, He's two foot and five inches taller than me. I'm scared. That would make him seven foot and three inches by the way, and little old me standing at five foot and one inch.

After another three hours of messing around, finding myself twisted against a wall, and still being able to get out of it, or in a leg and arm knot, and with a little thinking I painfully sent my head backwards crashing in to Alec's chin, hooking my foot around his and pushing backwards, I untied myself and got out of that one.

" you're in." was all he said before stalking off, to the back room. I'm in? What the fuck?

"You've passed Alec, He used the most complicated moves on you, you've gotten out of an leg and arm lock for gods sake, you really shouldn't be here Gabriella." Rex explained holding my by my bruised shoulders.

"Yeah, well, you should tell my parents that. Not me." I grumbled before stalking to the back room, to unpack my stuff.

" you were good back there." Alec made himself known, not even knocking on the door, that was already open.

"Thanks, So were you." I replied, taking a chunk of clothing out the case and dumping them into any old draw.

"Hmm, I could've done better. You mind if I sit down?" He asked nodding towards the bed.

"Sure, whatever." I said not really paying attention, I noticed him as he limped to my bed and sat down, bringing his right foot to rest on his knee for about a split second before yanking it off and slowly putting it back on the floor.

"You alright?" I asked concerned, You never do that unless you've really hurt your foot, or maybe even broken it.

"Yeah, yeah, don't you worry about me, I'm all good." he smiled, well half smiled.

"What's wrong. I know there's something wrong Alec, not just a broken foot." I said coming to sit beside him.

"Nah, Don't be silly, that aint broken" he laughed nervously

"Tell me, Alec, please, what's up?, Is it Fife? " I asked, Fife, is his girlfriend of five and half years, if something was wrong with her, everyone would go mad.

"Yeah, Gabs, what am I gonna do, I'm only 20, I love her so much, I can't leave her, I haven't got any money!, shit.." I cut him off, by hugging him a well needed hug. He started jolting in my arms, In other words, he started crying. Letting him go, I got up and closed the door gently, before going back to him and bringing him into my arms again. It's all he needed, I'm sure If Your girlfriend was pregnant, And you had no way to support her, you'd be like this.

"It's ok, Hon, Everything will click into place, I promise. I'll help you both, you know I will. "

It was all a shock to me, Two months ago, Alec phoned me in a panic, shouted all absentees down the line, about how he's going to be a father. It was shocking yes, but terrifying at the same time, what if Rex found out about this? Everything will go haywire. Alec would get disowned, all the family would be forced to stop speaking to him, weather they like it or not, Alec would be pushed to the streets, with no-where to go. I wouldn't be able to help him, God, I hate this family sometimes, why do you have to have an 'Elder' to be in charge, surely there's family out there who let the whole family be themselves and not brainwashed into the person the 'elder' wants them to be.

"What if it's not, gabs?" He asked as we laid down, him on the left me on the right.

"I'll force it to be alright, Tomorrow, I'm going to wake up at 5 sharp, So are you. First were going for a jog around the harbour. Then We'll get some breakfast; The old Full English As well., not any pancake crap. Then after that, were going job hunting, not only for you, for Fife as well. No heavy labour jobs. Just like I don't know, A shop keeper for Fife, we don't need her stressing about at this moment in time. And you, well, you could be a fitness instructor at the gym, Not this Gym obviously, Maybe 'Golden Road' Or 'The big guns' one close by, Then after we've got the applications, we'll go to see Fife, and then we'll go from there. Okay?" I finished, Looking over to him.

"Uh, yeah, Ok, Sounds like Plan. But, Fife has company at the moment ." He said sitting up and sitting Indian style.

"Well they can help us too. Can't they?" I asked also sitting up

"Yeah, course they can, I guess I should phone her to let her know were on out way tomorrow then eh" he laughed a bit.

"Yes, you should. Oh, and go to Rex and get that foot sorted out Alec, Who knows what could happen if you leave it." I said. Giving him a big hug, And sending him on his way so I could finished my packing.

"Cya, best cousin in the world." he laughed as I gave him a playful punch on the back.

Everything would be ok. I would force it to be.


End file.
